Demon Princess
by Jigoku No Hana
Summary: -AU OOC- "Mitsuketa, Hime-sama." The boy said as he knelt down on one knee. OC
1. Rei

**Ok, firstly, this is an epic failure at a fanfic =D So, can't say I didn't warn you~  
Secondly, this is the first story I've posted on , so I'm completely hopeless on what to do  
Thirdly I do not own -man but I do own Rei…and some other random OCs. **

**And finally, have fun laughing at the patheticness of this fic =D (By the way, OOC and AU)**

* * *

**Akuma No Hime**

**Prologue**

**Rei**

_'Life, it's such a boring thing....nothing ever happens and everything that happens is always expected and predictable. Will there ever be anything different?'_

"Ohaiyo, Rei!" A girl with long black hair that looked brown with the right light and brown eyes said to another with jet black hair and eyes. "Ohaiyo..." Rei replied with a slight smile on her face. "Can you lend me your homework? I forgot to do mine..." The brown haired girl, Hanako, asked. Rei laughed slightly and nodded.

_'If only something exciting could happen in life...'_

"Okay class; please turn to page 58 of your textbooks..." The teacher said as he wrote math equations on to the blackboard. Rei looked out the window. She never really paid attention in class, but her grades were always at the top of the level. The teacher continued blabbering on about whatever he was talking about and Rei continued looking out the window. Before she knew it, class was over, and then the day.

_'Everyday, it's the same thing. I wish something could be different...'_

"See you tomorrow!" Rei heard multiple times. When said sentence was directed at her, she simply smiled and waved. She never was the most sociable person, but she had no enemies either. Rei was just another girl in life. Another story out of the billions out there. All of them boring, and unoriginal. Rei walked down the crowded hallways.

_'How many times have I walked down these hallways? How many more times will I have to?'_

Outside the school, the sakura trees were blooming. Spring was coming. Rei focused only on where she was going and those who said something to her. After every wave, her fake smile would disappear and her Apathetic look would take over. This was the real her. Rei glanced at the Sakura trees as they swayed in the wind and a few sakura petals fell. Rei walked back the usual way home. Home- it was always empty. Rei wondered if it could be considered 'home' or as it just counted as some place to come back to. Just an empty room.

_'Will there be a day I'm loved? Or will I always be alone?'_

Rei stepped into the lift and pressed the button with the thirteen on it. She like the number thirteen. It was... unique. Something only few liked. It reminded her of herself. Unlucky, and liked by few. She almost reached her apartment when she saw someone sitting outside her door. It was a boy with white hair and there was a scar over his left eye. At the top, it was a pentacle. His eyes were closed, so she couldn't tell his eye colour.

_'Will today be different?'_

He was leaning on the door, stopping Rei from entering. She walked up to him and nudged his foot with hers. He didn't wake up. She poked him a few times. Still no effect. She then sighed. She put his arm over her shoulder and then threw him against the ground. "Itteeeeeeee!!" The boy said. When he looked up at her apathetic expression, she noticed his grey eyes. They were a beautiful shade, and Rei could tell he was about 15 or 16. "Sorry, but you fell asleep in front of my door and I couldn't get in..." Rei explained. She couldn't be bothered to put on an act for him. At first he looked a bit dazed then he smiled. "Mitsuketa, Hime-sama." The boy said as he knelt down on one knee. Rei stared at him not knowing what the hell to say. "Hi-hime?!" She then finally said.

* * *

**Well then, how was the fanfic? Wasn't the fail just failriffic? =D**

**Anyway, I hope I didn't kill anyone with this in anyway.  
And I'll continue it if I get three reviews. ~  
Criticism is encouraged.  
Well then, that's all**

**Buh byee**


	2. Destiny

**Ok, firstly, this is an epic failure at a fanfic =D So, can't say I didn't warn you~  
Secondly, this is the first story I've posted on , so I'm completely hopeless on what to do  
Thirdly I do not own -man but I do own Rei…and some other random OCs. **

**And finally, have fun laughing at the patheticness of this fic =D (By the way, OOC and AU)**

**As you can see from that, I am way to lazy on thinking for something else to write =P**

* * *

**Akuma No Hime**

**Chapter 1**

**  
Destiny**

"Hi-hime?" She asked. The boy looked up at her and stood up. "Akuma no Hime, Rei Yamanazu." He said as he looked down at her. Although he was only two or three years older, their height difference was quite a bit. "Akuma no Hime?" She repeated, not knowing what else to say. "Allen!" A voice called. The two of them turned to face a red head that had just came out of the lift. One of his green eyes was covered with a black eye patch and a green headband held his hair up. "So this is her?" He asked. The white haired boy, or Allen, nodded. "Is this some kind of joke?" Rei asked. "You didn't explain it to her yet?" The red head asked. Allen shook his head. "She just came back." He explained. Lavi scratched the back of his head then stuck his hand out in front of her. "I'm Lavi, nice to meet you!" He said with a bright smile on his face. "I..I see....." Rei said as she shook hands with him. "Lavi! That's no way to speak to the princess!" Allen half whispered in an angry tone to him, although it didn't work considering Rei was right in front of them.

Lavi laughed as Allen lectured him about the way he introduced himself. "Hai hai..." Lavi said as he put his hands in front of him in defence. Allen huffed and then looked around. "Where's Kanda?" He asked. "Oh, Yuu-chan? He said he would come later and then started cursing." Lavi said as he put his hands behind his head and his fingers were laced together to form something like a cushion. Rei rubbed her temples with her index finger and thumb and then sighed. "Is anyone going to explain this to me?" She asked as she looked up at them.

Allen and Lavi exchanged glances and then nodded. "Akuma No Hime was kept hidden from the demons. Only a few knew. Being an Akuma No Hime is not something that's in your bloodline, but more like something that's in you destiny. The higher ups had decided that you would be told of your position when you were older, but..." Allen trailed off. "Two of the higher ups were killed off. Now, we have to protect you so you won't have the same fate as them. The demon world is depending on us to keep you safe." Lavi finished for him. "Wait, why was I kept hidden in the first place?" Rei asked. "Because, your powers only awaken when you're older. If you were announced to all the demons, you would be very vulnerable." Allen explained to her.

"So I would be like a king without his army huh?" Rei mumbled to herself. "I guess you could put it that way." Lavi said as he shrugged. Rei looked up at him, not expecting an answer considering she was technically talking to herself. "So, if demons exist, what are the two of you?" She asked. "I'm a dragon and he's a shape shifter." Allen said. Rei gave him a sarcastic look. "Seriously." She said crossing her arms. "Okay, okay... I'm a zombie and he's a vampire. "Allen said. Rei examined him. "So a zombie really is just a normal looking undead person huh? So, do you age?" Rei asked out of pure curiosity. Allen shook his head. "I'm stuck at being fifteen. Lavi over here can pick when he wants to stop aging, so he decided on eighteen." Allen said as he pointed at Lavi when he was mentioned. "How about that Yuu guy you were talking about?" Rei asked as she shifted her weight from her left leg to her right. "He's a werewolf. He ages, but really slowly. And when I say really slowly, I mean so slow that one year for him would be a hundred for humans." Lavi explained. "So how old is he now?" Rei asked. "Around one thousand eight hundred." Lavi said as he shrugged.

Rei thought for a while. "Why you?" She asked. "huh?" Was her reply. "Why are the two of you the ones who are supposed to protect me? Why not like a wizard or something?" She asked. "Wizards and Witches are rebellions against the demon world. They believe that they are the strongest and should be the ones to rule. They were the ones who killed the higher ups as a warning to us. They call themselves the Noah." Allen explained to her, his carefree expression replaced with one filled with determination and a tint of hate. Rei was starting to understand her situation- A human with magical powers or something that's supposed to rule over some demon world which is god knows where and has high risks of getting killed by some people called the Noah. It could be worse.

"Wait, can a zombie even fight?" Rei asked. From what people have made up about Zombies, they were more or less pathetic things that eat your brains out. "I'm more of a defence. Lavi and Kanda -Yuu- are the offensive. I'm what you could call a 'meat shield'. I can't die unless my heart is ripped out. Oh, but the higher ups gave me the power to shape shift. Although it only stays in that form for 10minutes and I can only use it three times a day." Allen said with a carefree smile. Rei winced at the mental image of Allen getting his heart ripped out. She then looked at the door, and then back at the two guys. Just then, Allen's stomach made and oddly loud grumble. Allen flushed and put his hand on his stomach and laughed nervously. Rei sighed. "Come on in, I'll give you something to eat.." She told him as she unlocked her door.

When she was done she opened the door and signalled for the two of them to come in. They complied. As soon as they stepped in, a white dog ran up to them and started barking. "Shirou-chan." Rei called from another room. The dog spared a glance for the two of them and then ran to where Rei's voice was coming from. Allen and Lavi followed 'Shirou-chan' into the kitchen where Rei was boiling water. "Sorry, there's nothing much here. Will cup noodles do?" She asked as she turned to them putting both palms on the counter top and rested her weight on them. They nodded and looked around the kitchen. It wasn't that big, but it was big enough.

"Where are you're parents?" Allen asked. Rei tensed up. "They're..not here." She said as she turned around to pull open a drawer and took out chopsticks, kind of surprised that as her 'protectors', they didn't know much, or anything about her. "Where'd they go?" Lavi asked. "They won't be back." She said. Lavi and Allen stopped looking around the kitchen and looked at her. They got the hint. Rei glanced at her clock- 7.30pm. She usually changed and showered about now, but her little hold up delayed that.

Rei couldn't help but think that god had answered her prayers. Just when she got that bored with life, he had given her something new, but she also couldn't help but feel guilty. People were supposed to treasure life, but she hated it. She took advantage of what god had given her. Was this supposed to be her 'punishment'?

When the water had finished boiling, Rei poured it into the two cups, put a plate over it and then put the chopsticks on the plate. She then handed them the cups. "Dinning table's over there. I'm gonna go change." Rei said as she jerked her head towards the dinning table and when the two of them took the cups, she walked down the rather short corridor and then turned right, going out of the two boy's vision. Lavi and Allen placed the cups on the table. "Well, that was easier than we expected." Allen stated as he looked around the living room. Lavi nodded in agreement as he took a look at the pictures laid out o the shelf.

Most of them were of Shirou and Rei, except one which was face down. Having natural curiosity Lavi lifted it up. It was a picture of a girl with black hair with white streaks in it and her parents. Her gold eyes stood out from the picture and the little girl looked just like Rei. "Hey, Allen. Come and see this.." Lavi said as he picked up the photo frame. "Hmm?" Allen said when he reached Lavi. "Look at this picture. Don't you think the girl looks like Rei?" Lavi asked as he pointed to the little girl. "Now that you mention it-" Allen was cut off when they heard a loud crash followed by Shirou's barking. Their heads spun back and they ran down the route that Rei had taken.

Since the corridors were pretty narrow, Allen ran behind Lavi. They slammed opened the first door they saw, nearly breaking it off it's hinges. "Hime!" Lavi yelled. There was silence and the two of the noticed the broken window at the side. They quickly ran to it and looked out. At first they didn't see anything out of the ordinary until they looked down at the streets. A little girl's hair stood out from the crowd. The deep blue colour could stand out anywhere. Behind the blue haired girl was one with black hair- Rei. Lavi wanted to jump down to save her, but that would get too much attention. Being on the thirteenth floor and all.

Just then, a black crow swooped pass him from behind. Lavi smiled and ran downstairs after Allen. He then darted out the room and then out the house, not caring about closing the doors when going out. He was about take the lift when he saw a staircase. That would be faster considering he was a vampire. He wasn't fast, but agile and strong. Werewolves were the fast ones. Lavi skipped most of the steps as he ran - jumped down the stairs. When he reached the bottom floor, he looked out for a black crow flying near the crowd. Found it.

A smirk formed on his face. He pushed his way through the crowd and when he finally got to her, he put his hand on her shoulder pulled back , causing her to turn around. and when she was facing him, he put his other hand on her other shoulder. He was about to say something when he noticed her gold eyes. They were beautiful, but lifeless. Her emotionless face then turned into something entirely different. Her smirk and that evil glint in her eyes. Lavi let go and took a step back, only then noticing that he wasn't on the streets anymore. He was in Roads world.

* * *

**F irst chapter done =D**

**Actually, I did this a while back, but I'm just posting it now  
And I thought I should either make Allen a zombie or a dragon  
Zombie sounded like more fun**

**And I can just imagine Kanda with doggie ears XP**

**And I just noticed…  
The paragraphs are so loooonnngggggggg!!**

**(Hey look, FAAZAAT =D) **

**Yes I'm mentally retarded, so sue me -.-  
Well then, that's all,  
Hope you review =)**

**Jigoku No Hana **


	3. Power of a Noah

**Ok, firstly, this is an epic failure at a fanfic =D So, can't say I didn't warn you~  
Secondly, this is the first story I've posted on , so I'm completely hopeless on what to do  
Thirdly I do not own -man but I do own Rei…and some other random OCs. **

**And finally, have fun laughing at the patheticness of this fic =D (By the way, OOC and AU)**

* * *

**Akuma No Hime**

**Chapter 2**

**Power of a Noah**

Rei's once long black hair turned purpleish blue and grew shorter. Her light gold eyes became a brownish gold. "Where are Allen and Rei?" Lavi asked, his cheerful tone was now serious. "You don't have to be so serious, Lavi!" Road laughed as she spun on one foot and stopped to face Lavi again. "I just wanted to play with them." she said leaning forward a bit, with both her hands behind her back. "Thanks for telling me who the new Akuma No Hime was." She said turning around on her heel and walking away from Lavi. "Matte!" He yelled as he ran after her, but she disappeared into darkness before he could reach her.

He continued running even though it seemed like he was getting no where. "La- lavi.." Lavi stopped immediately it was Rei's voice. "L-Lavi.." This time it was Allen's voice. Lavi frantically turned around, but all he saw was darkness. just then, what seemed like a spot light turned on. Under it was Rei. "Hime!" He called. "Ta-taskute" She said as she reached out. Lavi ran towards her . When he got closer he noticed strings above her. He then looked back down and noticed her face was just like a puppets. Even her joints. Her eyes were lifeless and sightless and the strings above her were connected to her just like they would be to a puppet. "That's right" Road's voice resounded in the space. "Hime-chan's now my little puppet." She said and it followed with a giggle. It wasn't a girly giggle, it was more of a you're-gonna-die-and-that-makes-me-happy kind of giggle.

"Lavi!" Rei said as she shook him. "What happened?" She asked. "I don't know. He just suddenly collapsed on the floor.." Allen explained. "Road!" He suddenly said. Rei looked up at him. "Road Camelot. The Noah of dreams. It's something like her specialty. She can enter your dreams, and manipulate it into any way she likes. Through this, she can destroy your mind.." Allen said gravely as he looked down at Lavi's body. Rei looked at Lavi then Allen. "Isn't there anything i can do? Being the princess and all.." She asked, keeping her emotionless expresion the whole time. Allen looked up at her and then looked down at Lavi again and shook his head. "If you had your powers, maybe, but you usually only get your powers much later....."

Lavi coughed out blood when Allen stabbed him. He too, just like Rei, was just like a doll. When the knife was harshly pulled out from Lavi's stomach, he stuttered a bit, to keep himself from falling. He coughed a bit more, and out came more blood. "Allen..." He said, barely audible. "What is it? You filthy vampire." Allen's voice was cold, and the only emotion present in it was hatred and disgust. "S-stop it..." He said, slightly louder. "Lavi! Oi, Lavi!! Where are you?" He heard some else call his name.

"Hime-sama!" Allen yelled. Rei's eye whites were now black along with her eyes. Her body was still as it leaned over Lavi's slightly. "Hime-sama!" He called again. The most likely thing that he could think off was that she had went into Lavi's mind, but her powers wouldn't have awoken yet, it's still to early. Allen shook Rei. She looked up at him for a while and her expression still emotionless. Suddenly, Allen felt a blast of energy pushing him back. This caused him to slam against the wall behind him. "Ugh!" Allen rubbed the back of his head and then looked back at Rei. "It can't be..."

Lavi shook his head. Road was really messing with him. He fell to his knees and could hear 'Rei' and 'Allen's' footsteps coming closer. Rei looked around and saw just what Lavi had- darkness. She bit her lip. _'Why isn't he answering me?'_ Rei thought. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her sense of sight wasn't going to help her. Then again, neither was any other her senses at this moment. All she could rely on was her instinct. She hesitantly took her first step forward, but her pace quickened after a while. She then stopped and opened her eyes. In the distance, she saw a familiar red head...

"We seem to have a new player in this game." Road's sadistic voice was heard by Lavi and Rei. Rei was confused at first, but figured that she was probably the 'new player'. Quickly dismissing it, Rei continued running towards her red headed guardian. "Lavi!!" Rei called again. Lavi didn't react. He didn't even budge. Rei ran up in front of Lavi and put her hands on his shoulders. She couldn't help but feel it was ironic that she was the one protecting -or rather trying to protect him- when it was supposed to be the other way around.

"It won't be that easy, Hime-chan~!" Road said 'Hime-chan' in a sing song voice. When Lavi looked up at Rei, he had a strange purple tattoo under his eye. "The real Lavi won't be that kind to you." Road said. Rei could swear that she as grinning widely right now, judging by her tone of voice. Lavi reached out and held Rei's neck. His hand could go one complete round around her thin neck. Rei tried to pry his hands off, knowing that it wouldn't be of much or any help. Lavi stood up, causing her feet to get lifted off the ground with ease. Just when Rei thought she was going to pass out, Lavi let go.

Rei fell the ground and started coughing. Her black eyes looked into Lavi's lifeless, emerald green one. "You're..not Lavi.." Rei said as she stood up. "It's one of Road's illusions.." Rei continued, failing to convince even herself. Lavi walked towards her. Rei stood her ground, not knowing if she was just too plain stupid to move, she was just scared, or she thought that Lavi meant no harm among others. When he was standing right in front of her he leaned forward. Only now, did Rei move, but it was too late. Lavi held her wrist firmly. "Vampires don't play with their food." He whispered into her ear then he then bit down on her neck. Rei winced and jerked back, but Her wrists were still held firmly by Lavi.

Rei could feel her blood being drained out of her. She felt like she was getting weaker. She felt like she was going to collapse. 'This isn't real!' A voice in Rei's head said. 'Move god damn it!!!' It continued. "Stop it.." She said softly. "Stop it....." She repeated, slightly louder. "STOP IT!!" She then screamed. Lavi moved back and let go of her wrists. Lavi's teeth had grazed Rei's neck when he moved back, but she didn't notice it. Licking away the remaining blood from his mouth, Lavi then looked at Rei with his unseeing eyes once again.

Allen watched helplessly as Rei and Lavi were stuck in Roads world. He inched closer bit by bit, hoping to wake them up. Just then, he noticed something On Rei's neck. Two Red spots emerged from her pale skin and blood started to drip from it like a leaking tap. It didn't stop and her collar got soaked with red. Allen looked around for something to stop the bleeding. A tissue wouldn't do, there was too much blood. And he had no freaking clue where Rei kept her towels. He ended up tearing part of the thin fabric of his sleeve off and rushed over to the two of them. Surprisingly, he didn't get blown back. He held the cloth on Rei's neck as it too got soaked with blood.

"Lavi! I know you're in there somewhere, answer me!" Rei shouted to him. Lavi started walking towards Rei, not giving a damn to what she just said. Lavi's pace quickened and when he reached her he held out his hand, trying to restrict her movements once more, but this time, Rei was more focused. She dodged Lavi's hand and when he was in front of her, she kicked down on midway down his back. Or at least, she thought she had. Lavi had caught her leg. He held her ankle and then he threw her on the ground opposite him. Rei hit the ground hard, and blood spluttered out from her mouth.

The cloth that Allen held against Rei's neck was almost totally soaked when the bleeding had stopped. But just when that had happened, blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Allen didn't understand why this was happening. Whatever happened in Road's world usually only affected the victims mind, but this was affecting her physically too? Allen used his thumb to wipe away the blood from Rei's mouth. He hated this feeling. Feeling like he couldn't do anything to help his friend and his princess.

"Isn't this ironic?" Roads voice once again resounded in the space. "The protector is attacking the one he's supposed to protect" She finished. Rei felt like telling Road to just _shut up_, but she knew that that would just get her into even more trouble than she is now. Rei than felt her hair being pulled by Lavi. She reluctantly stood up. When Lavi leaned in to bite down again, Rei's common sense kicked in. She pushed him back as hard as she could, but that ended up in him just simply taking a step back.

Rei took steps back, increasing the distance between them, but didn't make it more than 3 meters. Lavi started walking towards her once more, but then, he suddenly stopped in his tracks and shook his head and held it with his hands on either side, keeping his eyes tightly shut. "This...isn't me!" He said."Ru-run, Hime-sama!" He said. It was like as if he was having an internal battle with himself. He suddenly felt slight weight on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and saw Rei standing in front of him, but her eyes were now black. Even the parts that were supposed to be white. "Look into my eyes." She commanded. Lavi concentrated on her with difficulty, trying to suppress his other self. "Awake!" She then said in an almost in human voice

* * *

**Second chapter =)**

**My fail at action**

**WHOOOOOO**

**Anyway,**

**The first two chapters and the prologue**

**Were already done**

**And now I'm kinda**

**Dry on ideas**

**So HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Please? =)**

**Jigoku No Hana**


	4. Prophecy

**Ok, firstly, this is an epic failure at a fanfic =D So, can't say I didn't warn you~  
Secondly, this is the first story I've posted on , so I'm completely hopeless on what to do  
Thirdly if I owned -man, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, it would just be in the story…and you won't be reading this fanfic, cuz then you'd think -man sucks…but I don't own it. Aren't you happy? :) **

**And finally, have fun laughing at the patheticness of this fic =D (By the way, OOC and AU)**

* * *

**Akuma No Hime**

**Chapter 3**

**Prophecy**

It seemed like forever since Rei had went into Lavi's mind. Allen looked down at the two of them and suddenly, Lavi sat up and Rei sat upright. "Hime-sama! Lavi!" Allen said when they awoke. "Are you okay?!" Allen asked worriedly. The two of them nodded. "Yeah, we're...fi-" Rei said before she fell to her side. "Hime-sama!" Allen and Lavi called in unison.

Rei slowly opened her eyes and saw her bedroom ceiling. She blinked a few times before getting up and Lavi rushed over to her. "How are you feeling, Hime?" Lavi asked. "Stop calling me that.." Rei said as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to me and- and" "I'm fine, it's okay. Road was controlling you.." Rei reassured him with a fake smile which no one saw through. "Road....wasn't controlling me...." Lavi admitted as he looked down. "That was just another side of me..." He said. "I won't be surprised if I was sentenced to death for attacking the princess...." He added with a laugh which Rei could see through with ease.

"They don't have to know." Rei said emotionlessly. "I don't needa tell them about this." She continued. Lavi looked up. "You can repay me by helping me with my unfinished homework." She said, finally remembering about it. "It's math." She stated at random. Lavi just stared at her wide eyed. "Arigato, Rei-chan!"

'I had the weirdest dream last night.' Rei thought as she sat up and stretched. 'Sometimes, i wonder how my brain w-' Rei's thoughts stopped when she turned and saw the white haired boy sleeping on her chair. "I guess it wasn't a dream..." Rei muttered to herself as she slapped her forehead lightly and then dragged it down her face. Rei lightly put her hand on her neck and winced. 'So that was real too...' Now that she thought of it, Lavi wasn't there.

Rei got out of bed and opened the door, making sure she didn't wake Allen up. He had a long night, and he deserved some rest. Looking around the house, Rei noticed one of her pictures out of place. In fact, it was in the wrong photo frame. It was the one that Lavi had dropped. Rei stared at it for two to three seconds and the cocked her head to the side a bit and then went off in search of Lavi once more.

In the end, Lavi wasn't in the house and Rei figured that he had left. She was grateful that her house wasn't a mansion or she would have spent the whole day looking for him and missed school. "Oh shit!" Rei said as she glanced at the clock. 10am. Rei faced palmed herself and sighed. "I missed school.." She said to no one in particular. "You what?" Rei turned around and saw Lavi coming into the house with a plastic bag. "Where'd you go?" Rei asked, totally ignoring his previous question. "Oh, breakfast." He said as he lifted up the plastic bag and then put it back down.

Rei then turned to the clock once more. "10 o'clock..." She read it again but this time out loud. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Lavi asked. "Waddaya think?" Rei asked. She sighed again "I oversleeeept" She said as she plopped on the chair and then hung her head back, resting her arms on the backrest. "Ah well, i guess nothing to do now but think for an excuse for missing school before my classmates come over with my homework." Rei said as she crossed her legs. Lavi noticed how she said 'classmates' instead of 'friends', but then soon dismissed it as nothing.

"Ohaiyo!" Allen said in a cheery tone. "Eh, Hime-sama, shouldn't you be in school?" Allen asked when he saw her lying on the couch. "Firstly, if I was going to school, I would have kicked you out first. Secondly, I missed it cuz I overslept. And thirdly, .-sama" Rei said. Se wasn't exactly the happiest after missing school. She didn't like thinking of excuses. It was so troublesome. "But Him-" "I _will_ throw you out the window if you call me that one more time." Rei said as she lifted up her finger for emphasis. And of course, she wasn't a morning person. Actually more like not a just

-woke-up-person. Even if she woke up at 12, she would feel the same.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" Rei asked as she glanced at the two of them. "We're not as young as we look, we finished school a long time ago." Allen explained. "So how old are you now.. really?" Rei asked, once again, out of pure curiosity. "Hmm, though question. I think I'm one thousand five hundred…no, that Allen. I think I'm around one thousand eight hundred..of course, those are rough estimates. "This time, Lavi answered

"I see. Well then, I think I'll be going back to my room." Rei said as she sat up. "Wake my up if I don't wake up by five" She told them as she walked back to her room. The two of them watched Rei walk into her room and then looked at each other in 'now what?' kind of way. In the end, Lavi and Allen ate the breakfast that Lavi had bought from god knows where.

Rei went to the toilet instead of her room. Her contacts were killing her! When she looked at her reflection, she noticed the two red spots on her neck and then remembered that she needed to cover it up before her classmates came. She opened one of her drawers and took out a plaster and hastily pasted it on her neck. It was a skin coloured one, so it was harder to notice. Next was the contacts. She carefully took them off, revealing her gold eyes. She stared at her coloured contacts for a while then sighed. Her eyes were the same colour as the girl in the picture, then again, that girl was her in the first place. The white streaks were nothing a little hair dye couldn't fix.

"Hey Lavi, about Rei..." Allen said hesitantly before putting down his half eaten onigiri. Lavi looked up. "What about her?" He asked with a mouthful of rice "She's the one from the prophecy.." Allen said. _The prophecy?_ Rei thought. Unknown by the two of them, she had overheard her name and decided to eavesdrop a little. "Are you sure?" Lavi asked. Allen nodded. "She fits the description. Female. An early bloomer. Completely connected physically and Mentally." Allen then paused for a while. "It can't be a coincidence." "Early bloomer?" Rei asked herself, but it was soft enough for only her to hear.

"Have you told anyone?" Lavi asked, he too put down his onigiri. They both suddenly had no appetite. Allen shook his head. "I want to wait a while for confirmation." He explained. Lavi sighed. _'Out of all people, why must she be the one from the prophecy?_' Lavi thought. Lavi closed his eyes and covered them with his hand. He felt oddly tired. He re-opened his eyes when he heard the sound of the chair being pulled back.

"Don't you two have a home to go back to?" Rei asked as she rested her chin on her hand. There was silence. "What?" Rei asked. The two of them stared at her. She then suddenly remembered. Her contacts. "Yeah big whoop, my eyes are gold. I can't help it if they're that colour." She said emotionlessly. "Then why do you wear contacts?" Allen asked. "Cuz gold eyes aren't exactly the most normal coloured eyes. And where there's something different, there' attention. And I hate attention." She explained plainly, but the real reason behind it was far more complicated.

"So then the girl in the picture..." Lavi started. "Is me." Rei finished off for him. "I dyed my hair if you were wondering." Rei added when noticed their attention turning to her hair. Rei hung her head back once more. "Atsui." She pushed against the table, causing the chair tip a bit. "Atsui Atsui Atsui Atsui" She chanted. "You're going to fall, Hi- Rei-sama..." Allen warned her. Correcting himself just in time. Rei let the chair fall back on four legs with a thud. "Lose the 'sama' " She told him and continued to balance the chair on two legs, and what a surprise, not falling yet.

By four o'clock, the three of them were just lazing around her house. Allen and Rei sat at the dining table while Lavi lied down on the couch. It was oddly hot that day and that had made the group sleepy. "I'm gonna get a drink." Rei stated. "Any one wants one?" She asked as she stood up. "Me please." The two boys said in unison. "Coke?" They nodded.

**

* * *

**

**Well then, that was freakishly boring =D**

**I accidentally made it a fillerish thing…**

**I NEED INSPIRATION =D**

**Reviews would help =)**

**It can come in a sentence**

**Or a random sentence..**

**Or something =)**

**By the none of my chapters are beta ed**

**Except the Prologue**

**So if you see any mistakes,**

**Help me point them out kay?**

**Thanks~!**

_Jigoku No Hana_


	5. Horror Movies

**Ok, firstly, this is an epic failure at a fanfic =D So, can't say I didn't warn you~  
Secondly, this is the first story I've posted on , so I'm completely hopeless on what to do  
Thirdly I do not own -man but I do own Rei…and some other random OCs. **

**And finally, have fun laughing at the patheticness of this fic =D (By the way, OOC and AU)**

**Akuma No Hime**

**Chapter 4**

**Power of a Noah**

The sound of Rei's chair dragging against the ground echoed through the apartment as she got up to answer the door. When she opened the door, she saw the weirdest thing ever. Three of her classmates asked a man with long dark blue hair lots and lots of random, unnecessary questions and she could _swear_ that there were hearts surrounding them.

When the three girls finally noticed Rei opened the door, one of them shoved her a whole pile of papers without looking away from the man who looked like he was going to kill someone if they didn't go away. "This is your homework for today, Rei-san." The girl said. "Uh...thanks..." Rei replied as she took the papers.

"Oh, Yuu-chan!" Looking back, Lavi came towards her and put his hand on Rei's head and her classmates attention faded from the dark blue-haired man to Lavi and then they all looked at Rei. "Rei~! You never told us you had a _boyfriend_..." Chiko said. "Eh?! He's not my boy friend!" Rei said as she shook her hands frantically. Lavi looked down at her for a while. It as like as if it was a different person.

"Then who is he?" Chiko's friend, Tomoko asked eagerly. "He's my cousin." Rei said at random. No one really knew her very well, so no one would know she was lying. "My cousins had come to town yesterday and they're staying over but Yuu had something going on, so he could only come today." Rei was a pretty good liar to start with and she could lie or act herself out of almost anything.

Of course with all the noise, Allen had come out to the front door, making the area rather cramped. "Kanda, you finally made it." Allen said, not sounding very happy. Once again, the girls attention turned to the new character. "This is Allen. He and Lavi are brothers." Rei introduced him. At first Allen was surprised, but then he got it. "Nice to meet you!" He said with a sweet smile.

"Umm....don't you have to go back home or something?" Rei asked. "Uhh, we could stay here a little longer..." Hitomi said. Hitomi was a out-going girl and for her, falling 'in love' with a boy was an every week kind of thing. "Sorry, but" cough cough "I don't want to past my sickness to you" cough "Maybe we'll all go out together" cough "some other time?" Rei asked with an apologetic smile. The three of them smiled. "Sure!"

Rei waved to the three of them as they took the lift down and then she was back to her old self. Looking at Kanda with uncaring eyes she then turned around and walked into her house. "Do whatever you want, I'm going to-" There was a pause. "Actually I would prefer if you did whatever you wanted _somewhere else_." She then corrected herself.

"But we need to protect you." Allen protested. "From?" Rei asked as she turned around to face them. "The Noah..?" Lavi told her but the end seemed to turn out as a question. "Well, if she doesn't want our protection, why don't we all go ho-" Lavi cut Kanda off by slapping his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, please ignore him." He then said. Rei raised a brow and then sighed.

"So what? You're gonna stay here _24/7_?" Rei asked as she crossed her arms. "No, we have a sense of privacy, but We will stay here for tonight. If everything's fine, then we'll check on you once in a while. If not, then, well, yeah, 24/7 protection." Allen explained. "So, Let me get this straight. The three of you are gonna cram yourselves into my house. And _live_ here?" She asked.

Kanda pried Lavi's hands off his mouth. "We're gonna relocate you to a safer place. But I think it's a complete waste of time and that we should just leave you here to di-" Lavi slapped his hand back on. "He's having a bad day you see..." He trailed off. 'Relocate?' Rei thought. _They make me sound like an object... _

"Relocate where?" Rei asked as she folded her arms, like as if to say she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. "Well, somewhere...safer." Lavi said. "Yeah, i got that, exactly. Place. Address." Rei said. Lavi and Allen sort of glanced at each other. Rei simply stared at them, waiting for an answer that she didn't think she would get. "You have _no_ clue do you?"

"Well, the higher ups didn't think it was neccessary for us to know." Allen told her. There was silence for a while. "So the '_higher ups_',who probably won't see me in the near future, know where this 'safer' place is, but you people, who were sent to watch over, don't. " They nodded. "That is _so_ weird." She then stated. "Well then, i have homework that won't do itself, so bye!" She then proceeded to close the door which Kanda held open.

"Damn it." She muttered. "Look _PRINCESS_ I didn't dump my VERY _IMPORTANT MEETING_ so that a 13 year old brat could slam a door in my face and go do her freaking homework!" Kanda then told her. "Uh huh, that's a interesting story. Now can you let go of then door before I punch you in the face?" Rei then said as she half glared at him.

"If we don't go in there and _PROTECT YOU_ and a Noah comes along snatches you away, kills you, your not the one who's gonna get blamed for the freakin destruction of the freakin demon world. So what would you do if some Noah comes along and attacks huh?!" Kanda retorted. Rei blinked. "Use my super human powers like i did last time?"

Kanda just stared at her. Then turned to Allen and Lavi,who came out a while back, and seemed to cower in the corner. "WHY THE FREAKIN HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!" He practically yelled. "Uh, heh...you didn't..ask...?" Lavi said but the end seemed to turn out as a question. Kanda then sighed, and then looked back at the door. Which was closed. And locked. Kanda visibly twitched at this.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Kanda yelled as he punctuated each word with a pound on the helpless door and pounded it a couple more times when he finished that sentence. Besides Kanda's pounding and cursing, no other sounds were made. In the end it was still freakin noisy. "Yuu-chan, I don't think she's gonna open the door anytime soon..." Lavi told him as he started to pace in circles. When he looked back at Kanda, He was sure he saw flames surrounding him

"...!!" He said as he gave an all out punch to Lavi's face. Lavi involuntarily staggered back and accidentally hit a flower pot which fell to the ground and broke, despite Allen's futile attempts to catch it. "_Oh crap_" Was the only thing Lavi had said and then repeated over and over again when he saw the broken pot. That is, until he spotted something shiny among the soil. "What's this?" He asked himself as he carefully pushed away the soil, as if he were digging up a fossil.

After a few seconds of being ridiculously careful while pushing away the soil, Lavi had found a key. He then shot up, almost hitting Kanda's chin in the process, and turned to them, but before he could say anything, Kanda snatched the key from him and shoved it into the key hole. It fit. He quickly, and violently, opened the door and was greeted by Shirou barking and growling at him.

Just then, the three of them heard a scream. Lavi and Allen, knowing roughly what the house looked like inside, quickly rushed to Rei's room while Kanda tagged along behind them. When Lavi and Allen reached Rei's room door there was another scream. "We're coming, Hime-sama!" Lavi yelled as he tried to open the door, but once again it was locked.

Lavi took a few steps back then ran forward, attempting to knock down the door with his side. Just as he made the slightest of contact with the door, it opened and he fell into the room. He then looked up and saw Rei, unharmed, looming over him. "I was watching a horror movie god damn it!" She told him as he stood up.

There was another scream and the four of them turned to the TV just in time to see a girl getting her blood sucked by a vampire. "Hah." She said with her same emotionless tone. "Haha..." Lavi's confused expression seemed to turn into a smile and before they knew it, he was curled up in a ball laughing like crap and his laughing seemed to infect Allen as he was bent over laughing too. Kanda simply cracked a smile but even that was a miracle. Rei just stared at them failing to see what was so amusing.

**Roar**

**After this chapter, **

**this story is going to be on a hiatus**

**Cuz I'll be deciding on whether to delete it**

**Since I'm not sure where to go from here**

**And I seemed to have lost interest in it**

**And have started on another story**

**Anyway,**

**I already decided on the ending**

**So if I decide to delete it,**

**I'll write what happens in the end**

**=)**

_**Jigoku No Hana**_


	6. Here We Go Again

**I'm BACK! For better or worse you decide. Well, My writing style has changed since I last updated and I also type in a different format so, sorry if it's really off and all. Anyway, I don't own -man, just my own characters and well yeah!**

**Well then, I hope no one died from this! And off we go to the fail!**

* * *

**Akuma No Hime**

**Chapter 5**

**Here We Go Again **

'How did it get to this?' Rei thought as she set up a mattress on the floor while Kanda, Lavi and Allen argued about where they slept. They were in an unused room in Rey's house. The arrangement was: Two people on the bed, one on the floor. Weather they were arguing because none of them wanted to sleep on the floor or because none of them wanted to share the bed with the other, honestly, Rei couldn't care less.

"Ok, the mattress has been set up. So you people pick where you wanna sleep. Good night." With that, Rei left the room, unnoticed to any of the three bickering boys. Rei went to her room which was conveniently right next to the unused room. Right before she slipped into bed, she glanced at the clock. 11pm. When she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, she could still hear the the three of them.

With a sigh, Rei sat up, got out of bed and started to head to the next room. "Hey." She said in an attempt to get their attention. Epic fail. "Hey!! People!!" The three of them stared at her. "I" She pointed at herself. "Need to sleep. You" then pointed at them. "Need to shut up. Capishe?" There was a moment of silence. "So who wants to sleep where?"

"Alone." The three of them replied in unison. Rei blinked, walked out and came back in with a deck of cards which she shuffled like an expert dealer as she walked towards them. "You see these cards?" She fanned out the cards perfectly and they nodded. "Pick one." Each of them took one card and took a second to process which card it was.

"Now show your cards." She told them and each of them revealed their cards to her. Allen- king of spades. Lavi- Ace of diamonds. Kanda- Joker. "Ok then, Kanda- bed, Allen- mattress, Lavi- out." She said, or rather stated. "What?! Why me?" Lavi practically whined. "Because, you got diamonds. So out. You're gonna sleep on the couch."

Lavi sighed then followed Rei out to the couch where she then threw him a spare blanket and told him to use the cushions as pillows. "You can use the TV or something if you're bored but just keep the volume low and don't break anything." She told him and then left for her room. Rei lay down on her bed and put her arm over her eyes and just as she was about to fall asleep 'BANG'.

Rei immediately sat up. "What the freaking hell?!" The bang was then followed by more bangs and some swearing and a boom and then there was once again silence. And then it started again. Rei groaned, rolled to her side and then put her pillow over the side of her head. Couldn't Lavi follow simple instructions? Jeez. It then stopped again.

Rei sighed in relief but her relief was short lived when she suddenly heard more various TV sounds followed by a door slamming. "Turn the god damn television down before I slice your head off!!" Rei heard Kanda yell. And now there was Kanda yelling, Lavi doing his mock hurt crap _and_ the TV. Oh the joys of guests. Rei sat up calmly walked to her door, down the corridor, and into the kitchen without either of them noticing.

She then went back into the living room with two glasses of water past them, stepped onto the couch, held the glasses over their heads and gently tipped them and watched the pretty little streams of water fall onto both of their heads while enjoying the silence. She then stepped off the couch. "Thank you for your co-operation." she said as she walked to the kitchen put the cups back then walked back to her room and locked the door to make sure Kanda didn't kill her in her sleep and left two wet, stunned boys standing there.

As soon as she went into her room, she put in her headset and blasted music to drown out whatever curses and death threats Kanda said. Music, she could sleep with. Listening to uninvited guests in her living room shouting loads of crap, not as easy. Just before Rei fell asleep Rei thought. 'Why didn't I just listen from the start?'

A bright light shone onto Rei's face, specifically, her eyes. She groaned slightly and lazily pulled her arm over her eyes. Her body clock hadn't gone off yet and Rei had a _very_ accurate body clock. It then occurred to her, her arm hadn't moved. She slowly opened her eyes and gold orbs peeked out from beneath her eyelids.

She wasn't home. Oh crap. That can't be good. Her first thought was that Kanda had broke into her room, kidnapped her in her sleep, and brought her to the middle of nowhere so that no one would hear her screams as he killed her. Of course, that theory didn't last long when she realised that she was in a van. She highly doubted that Kanda drove a van.

Knowing that she wasn't in her room woke her up completely. It was like cold water getting dumped all over her. She opened her eyes and took note that the windows on the back door were mostly taped over with black tape, of course, there was that slight opening where sunlight seeped in and decided to land directly over her eyes. Great.

She looked up from her position on the ground and saw black. So the entire place was dark except for that sliver of sunlight over her eyes. Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. It's wasn't enough that she had to get kidnapped as she slept, but she had to get peeved by sunlight as well. She was never a morning person.

She sighed and moved out from the suns evil glare nearer to the side of the van, taking note that her hands and ankles were bound by masking tape. And that she had no shoes and was still wearing her pyjamas. Luckily for her, she was wearing some of her older shorts and an oversized Hoodie. At least some good came out of having guests.

The black haired girl listened to the sound of the van as she closed her eyes again. She knew that she should have been more worried. Waaaay more worried, but worry seemed to have left her. What was the point anyway? No good came out of it.

If it was a kidnapper, she was hopping that maybe she could kick him in the balls and run at one point or another then get a ride and then get home. If it was something to do with _that _world, she would wait. Her guardians would find her. They didn't seem to get along that well but she had faith in them when the time came. Now, if it was a crazed psycho killer, then she was doomed.

Just as she started to feel sleepy once again, the van came to a halt which caused her to slide up slightly. She heard a door open then close and then the back doors opened. The light blinded her and all she could see was the silhouette of her assailant.

"Rise and shine princess~" It was a girl's voice. Oh, so it had something to do with _that _world. That's just _great._

* * *

**A/N:** Well, the first half of this chapter was done a while back and the second half was just done… at 3 am in the morning. So, sorry if it's really really disconnected an all. Oh and should I change my writing format to the one I'm currently using? (see my other fic for reference) If no one says nothin then I'll stick to this one

_Jigoku No Hana_


	7. Mnemophobia

**Luckily for you, I don't own -man.**

**At all**

* * *

**Akuma No Hime**

**Chapter 6**

**Mnemophobia **

Rei sat on the chair in silence as she listened to the sound of water slowly dripping from god knows where. Simply to pass time she began to count them. Her assailant, or rather assailants, had put a black blindfold over her and brought her into a building, warehouse maybe. It all seemed rather cliché to Rei.

Of course, except the part that she was getting kidnapped because she was a demon princess. That

was definitely different.

_Seventy-four, seventy five… _Her counting was soon disrupted by the sound of footsteps. Heels to be specific. "My my, the princess's guardians aren't very competent are they?" It was the same voice from before. "Well, I guess not." Rei's reply came. The girl laughed.

"It seems that our little princess has no faith in them either~" She said and more clicks of her heels hitting the ground followed. "What do you want?" The princess asked, her voice had a severe lack of panic or any other emotion for that matter.

"Oh, nothing much~ Road-sama just wanted to know more about this girl from the prophecy." She said. Rei felt something cold against her cheek, like metal, but kept herself from flinching. "Prophecy?" Rei repeated as she tried her best to ignore the thin cold line on her cheek.

"Ehhh? Don't tell me you don't know!" The cold line disappeared. Rei heard a snip. _A scissors?_ "Those guardians of yours really are the worst." The girl said as she lifted up Rei's hair. _Snip! _Rei felt her hair fall back down. She knew that it was way lighter than before.

"A girl will descend

Bound in mind and soul

With a great amount of power

But her blood is stained

And the time will come

When at her feet we will cower."

"Or something like that" The girl added. "Her blood is stained?" Rei repeated. She felt her hair being lift up once again. "I honestly don't know!" The girl said. Rei could feel her shrug as her hair had shifted slightly. _Snip! _"Hey, Rei-chan, what happened to your parents?" Rei stiffened at the question and was hesitant at responding but she knew better to defy a girl with a pair of scissors.

"They're dead." She said simply, not wanting to elaborate and hoping that her assailant would leave it as that. The girl laughed at that. "Of course! But _how _did they die?"

_The man's impending figure seemed to loom slightly over the young girl "I'm sorry to say that your parents have died in a car accident. My deepest condolences go out towards you." No sympathy was present in his voice. His words held no meaning. _

_The young girl let her head hang for a moment before giving a slight nod. The man nodded back before walking away. At that moment, the girl shut the door and started to sob. She sobbed for hours before she finally fell into the soft embrace of sleep, where she could still imagine that her world wasn't shattered. _

Rei was silent as she reminisced in her memories but was broken out of her nightmare when a cold thin metal was placed towards her neck. "Rei-chan~ I'll let you know something about me, I'm not a very patient person" The lilt in her voice seemed had changed into something more dangerous and the cold metal pressed into her skin. It was then removed.

"So then, why don't you answer big sister's question?" She asked, the playfulness in her voice was back in full swing. "A car accident." Rei said as she begged her voice not to croak. The girl seemed to have found this very amusing as she had burst out laughing.

"A car accident?!" She asked in disbelief. "_That _was the best those pathetic losers could come up with?!" She continued her laughter and Rei waited in silence for it to die down. "Hey, you wanna know something, Rei-chan? You were involved in the demon world a long time ago, whether you knew it or not~"

Rei had waited. And waited. And waited. She had begun to listen to every sound that was around her. From the tapping of her nails on the chair she was tied to, to the water that hadn't stopped dripping, to the occasional sound of birds from outside. Not that it had mattered, but Rei opted to close her eyes, not for any particular reason, simply because it felt… _right. _

"Hime-sama!" Ah, her rescuers finally came. She could feel her bounds being tugged at and heard the distinctive sound of tape being pulled off. Light flooded her sight once the blindfold was pulled down and Rei blinked a few times for her eyes to get used to it. In front of her was a rather unfamiliar face. Worried violet eyes looked into her gold ones and long green hair was tied up into ponytails.

"Who are you?" Rei asked rather bluntly. "I'm Lenalee Lee, your fourth guardian!" She cheerfully introduced herself. Rei lowered her eyes for a second, like as if to process what she said. "Tell me again why I need four people to look after me." Rei said as she pulled her hands apart when the duct tape was taken off.

"Because, you play a very important role in the demon world and we want to ensure your safety." She heard Allen say. There was something about his voice… it seemed like it was slightly tinted by regret or disappointment maybe.

Rei closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm so troublesome, aren't I?" She asked to no one in particular. She expected Kanda to agree with her and make a snide comment or something like that but nothing came. It then occurred to her that Kanda wasn't there. "It isn't your fault, Hime-sama. We had also failed to protect you."

Rei stood up when her feet were freed by Lavi. She looked back at them and smiled. She smiled a smile that was as real as her black eyes. "I'm just a useless brat, so it's not your fault!" She turned around, phoney smile gone. "Just a useless brat." She repeated, though the others didn't hear it.

The four of them rode back in silence. Rei had so many questions that she wanted to ask them. Of course, she _wanted _to ask them those questions but the urge to do so seemed to have died down once her assailants had left her there with her new hair cut.

She started to play with the ends of her uneven, shortened hair as she looked out the window. She stared at the ever so amusing clouds that flecked the blue sky. She momentarily pondered what it would be like to float around like a cloud, float around at her own pace without a care in the world.

Her gaze shifted to the rear-view mirror. She looked at Lavi's green eye that was focused on the road. She then looked at Lenalee and Allen, both of them simply sitting in their places as they stared ahead. Rei sighed then closed her eyes and slowly accepted the persistent tug towards dreamland.

"_Rei-chan, wait here for mommy and Daddy to get back okay? We won't be long." The girl nodded as she clutched her teddy bear's arm. She smiled brilliantly at her parents and they smiled back at her. That loving smile that always warmed her heart._

'_If I wait here like a good girl, then maybe mommy and daddy will get back faster, and we celebrate my birthday, just they had promised me! It'll have balloons, presents and a big chocolate cake! I don't need to have any friends because mommy and daddy will be all I'll ever need!' _

_She waited there as the sky started to turn dark and the sun went down. She sat there at the table with her teddy bear patiently. 'It's okay that they're late,' The girl thought._

"_I'm sorry to say, that your parents have died in a car accident." _

"_If I'm a good girl, then mommy and daddy will come back right?!" _

"_If I do well in school maybe I'll get to see them again!" _

"_If I make more friends, will they praise me?" _

"_If- If- … They're not coming back… are they?"_

_Truth hit her like a hard slap across her face._

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. Well then I'm sleepy, so this chapter seems really… out of it or something. Well there's bits and pieces of Rei's past. And well yeah. Oh and about the crappy prophecy thing, I'll change it if I think of any thing better… IF. And the chapter isn't betaed and I was too lazy to read proof it with my sleepy 13 year old mind and all. Gah. **

**So! I honestly have nothing else to say about this chapter. So YAY or something**

_Reviews are made of awesome. :) _


	8. Colds and Bacon

**If I owned -man, I wouldn't be posting this. But I am… so well, yeah.**

**I have this urge to do a facepalm/headdesk/headwall/headsomethinghard**

* * *

**Akuma No Hime**

**Chapter 7**

**Colds and Bacon**

Rei stared out the window of her school at one fortunate bird that was chosen to be her entertainment as she waited for her teacher. Her classmates, of course, had her homework. She sighed lightly to herself for no reason in particular then looked down as a girl in her school uniform with white hair walked into the school.

"Thanks, Rei-chan!" Rei tore her gaze away from the girl and took her homework back with a smile. "No problem." She said in a pseudo cheery tone. As if on cue, the teacher had walked in and told the class to settle down into their seats and what not.

"Before we start our class, I just want you all to know that we have a new student." He looked towards the door. "Hamasaki-san, you can come in." He said and the door opened. It was a girl with piercing red eyes that seemed stained with blood and snow white hair that she recognised from the girl who was walking into school. _How did she…_ "Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher suggested. "My name is Yukiko Hamasaki!" _It couldn't be… _"Nice to meet you!" _She can't be… _"Hey, teacher, can I sit there?" She pointed to the seat that was behind Rei. The teacher nodded and Yukiko smiled back at him.

"We meet again, princess~" Yukiko said as she passed Rei so that only she heard it. Rei's eyes widened. "You…"

----

The school bell rang again and Rei waved at her classmates with a smile to go. She then heard a familiar voice. "Hey princess!" Rei turned around to her, her newly shortened hair swished around slightly. Yukiko walked up to her. "How do you like your new hair cut?" Rei smiled at her "You saved me a lot of money, instead of going to a hair salon!" She told her.

Yukiko seemed slightly surprised then pouted. "Y'know, this happy cheery crap doesn't suit you at all!" She sounded rather displeased. "Hey, are you here just to watch over me, or is kidnapping just a side hobby for you?" Rei asked emotionlessly. Why bother with the façade since she already knew?

Yukiko laughed just like she had the previous day. "What did your guardians say when they found you?" She asked, completely ignoring Rei's previous question, causing the conversation to become rather unrelated. Rei began to walk on. "Did you scold them for their incompetence? Did you tell them why you were kidnapped? Did you tell them what you told me?" She pestered. Rei continued to walk but turned back to her. "No, I went to sleep." She told her before looking back in front.

Yukiko laughed at that. "You fell asleep after _that_?" She asked. "Because of you and my guardians, I had lost at least two hours of sleep. Of course I wanted to make up for lost time." Rei told her matter of factly. Yukiko laughed again and then stayed silent for the rest of the journey.

When Rei reached the lift that would lead her to the sanctuary that was her home, she looked back at Yukiko who had followed her the entire way back. "Are you going to follow me up?" She asked as she pressed the button with the arrow pointing up. Yukiko nodded excitedly, much like a child when one offers her candy.

Rei sighed. The lift 'ding'ed when it had arrived on the first floor, ready to bring Rei up to the thirteenth. Stepping in, Yukiko, true to her word, had followed. She had stayed silent through the lift ride except for the slight clicking of her nails against the metal bars that lined three of the four walls of the lift.

The lift dinged again when it had reached her floor and Rei, like any normal person would, stepped out. And of course, Yukiko had followed. Opening the door to her house, Rei was greeted by the scent of bacon. She knew for sure that it was not there before.

"Welcome back, Hime-sama!" Came Allen's cheerful voice. His eyes then widened when he looked at the uninvited guest. "Yukiko!" He said sounding surprised. "Yo, Allen-chan~" She greeted as she stepped past Rei into her house. "It's been such a long time!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around Allen's neck.

"Ah, Yukiko-chan!" Rei stepped into the house as well as she closed the door behind her. She then looked back into the room taking note of the four uninvited guest, the smell of bacon, Lavi holding a spatula and Kanda with a white strip of cloth holding his hair up in a pony tail as he walked into the kitchen. "Oi, Baka usagi! Your bacon's burning!" They heard Kanda yell from the kitchen before walking back out and plopping himself onto a couch.

"Ah!" Lavi exclaimed as he rushed back into the kitchen. _Lavi cooks… _Rei mentally registered. It honestly never occurred to her that he was the cooking type. Or the care for burnt bacon type. He seemed like he would eat anything.

Rei yawned as she walked past Allen and Yukiko. "Where are you going, Hime-sama?" Allen asked, momentarily changing his object of attention from Yukiko to her. "Bed. Since no one's doing anything interesting." She told them without looking back. Reaching for her door handle, she noticed the lack of a lock. She let out an irritated sigh as she walked back out.

"Who stole my lock?" She asked the group. "Well, so you don't cause us anymore unnecessary trouble, we took it out." Kanda told off in that oh so familiar pissed off tone. It wasn't that he wanted to sound like that, he just did.

Rei sent a glare his way. "You weren't even there." She retaliated. He twitched. "Well thanks to you, I didn't have my car." He informed her. "Because public transport once in your life is such a bad thing right?"

"Well it is if it was unnecessary in the first place."

"Fine, the next time I get kidnapped, I'll just break free by myself and get a ride from some selfless man who just happens to pass by."

"You wouldn't have to do that if you don't get yourself kidnapped."

"How does that work? I sleepwalk myself into the back of a truck and tie myself up then cut my own hair after going through an interrogation by me?"

"No, just by locking your door."

Rei noted that Kanda hadn't killed her yet. That could have meant he was in a good mood. A really, really good mood. Such a good mood that Rei felt an urge to look out the window for flying cows.

"Are you on something?" She asked oh so innocently with that oh so innocent tilt of her head. Kanda coughed and Rei took that as a reply. Rei blinked at the couch he was lying on. "_You _have a cold." She stated in disbelief. She nodded to herself. "Did you take anything?" She asked as she walked over to the couch. Kanda had his arm over his eyes, a tissue box on the table and a glass of water next to it.

"Thanks to you, I have had no time to do anything like that." He said before muttering a few curses and turning to the side. Rei wordlessly walked away towards the kitchen where she saw Lavi putting a few strips of bacon onto a plate.

"Where'd you get the bacon?" Rei asked, knowing that she had never bought any. "Oh, I got it while you were at school." He said with a care free smile as he looked up at her, and then yelped when he somehow touched the pan.

"And you decided to cook it in my apartment." She stated. "Well, I was getting hungry." He said. Rei decided not to continue her conversation with Lavi. She opened the cupboard and took out a bottle of honey. She then went over to the table and boiled some water. Taking a teaspoon out of the drawer she squeezed a few spoons of it onto the spoon and into the cup.

The water finished boiling and she poured it into the cup and mixed until the honey melted before walking out of the kitchen. Walking over to the couch Kanda lay on, she placed the drink onto the table next to the tissue box. "Drink it; it should help…something at least." She told him before walking back to her room.

* * *

**Uh well yeah, new chapter!...? It was really boring and all, sorry bout that but that's what you get for reading this fanfic after all those previous warnings which I now don't put~! Or something. Oh, and note that when Rei was having her argument thing with Kanda, Yukiko was talking to Allen and Lavi was tending to his bacon. Don't ask about the bacon -.-**

_A review a day keeps the feelingthatnooneisreadingthis at bay? _

_Yeah, ignore that._


End file.
